forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Qilué Veladorn
| alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = The Dark Sister | nicknames = | home = Promenade of the Dark Maiden, Undermountain | formerhomes = Buiyrandyn | race = Drow | gender = Female | age = | alignment = Chaotic good | patron deity = Eilistraee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 767 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1379 | deathnotes = (Beheaded by Halisstra Melarn) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Qilué Veladorn was the youngest of the Seven Sisters, the Chosen family of Mystra, goddess of magic, and was a drow cleric of Eilistraee as of 1372 DR. Description She had silver hair, a rarity amongst drow, that flowed down wildly to her ankles. She was six feet tall and had silver eyes that were larger than those of most drow. Her appearance was so awe-inspiring to Liriel Baenre that Liriel believed her to be Eilistraee herself. Personality Qilué was a priestess of Eilistraee, the goddess of good-aligned drow, and served both Eilistraee and Mystra. As a Chosen of both goddesses she led a temple complex, the Promenade of the Dark Maiden, near Skullport, beneath the metropolis of Waterdeep in the subterranean area known as Undermountain. She was the leader and the inspiration of the other drow that reside there in the name of Eilistraee: the embodiment of all that a mortal in the service of Eilistraee could hope to become. Eilistraee (goddess of song and moonlight) is the patron deity of those goodly drow who wish to live on the surface, their old home, and end the constant fighting amongst the drow and other races of the surface. She was a ritual leader amongst her followers, and conducted many moonlight hunts and dances in the name of Eilistraee. Possessions Qilué possessed a unique singing sword that could be stored in an extradimensional space for her retrival. Relationships Family Qilué had a daughter named Ysolde Veladorn, who was also priestess of Eilistraee until her death in 1361 DR. Qilué kept in touch with her sister in Waterdeep, Laeral Silverhand, and gave her an ear cuff that allowed her to transport directly to the Promenade of the Dark Maiden. Others Qilué spent some of her free time in Waterdeep with dalliance of human men; on occasion while appearing as her sister, Laeral Silverhand. Elkantar, a drow former noble who had been sold into slavery by his matron mother because of his rebellious tendencies, was her consort until his death at the hands of Gorlist in 1361 DR. History Background Though born to a human couple, she was full-blooded drow, due to the bizarre events surrounding her birth. Her father killed her mother when he found out that she had been possessed by Mystra, the goddess of magic. Mystra, seeking to keep the child alive, came upon a pregnant drow priestess of Eilistraee whose child had died in her womb, and made a pact with Eilistraee that served both their intentions. When Qilué was but a child, Eilistraee appeared before her and instructed her to lead her fellows and aid drow in need of aid. The Dark Maiden then bequeathed roughly two dozen Singing swords to them for help with their cause. As a child, Qilué dwelt in Buiyrandyn, a now-destroyed tiny drow settlement in the Underdark beneath the northern Sword Mountains that had spurned Lolth and the other drow gods. Death In Flamerule 1379 DR, she was killed while the goddess Eilistraee possessed her body. Qilué/Eilistraee was beheaded by Halisstra Melarn when she was tricked by the balor Wendonai as she was on the verge of redemption. References de:Qilué Veladorn Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Chosen of Eilistraee Category:Worshipers of Eilistraee Category:Clerics Category:Divine disciples Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Inhabitants of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Buiyrandyn Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Promenade of the Dark Maiden Category:Inhabitants of Undermountain Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Clerics of Eilistraee